Disappear In The Same Direction
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: (AU) Pasaron 10 años desde que la vio por última vez. Ahora que la encontraba, debían trabajar juntos en un nuevo proyecto, contra toda diferencia existente. Su destino estaba escrito separado, pero sus sentimientos dibujaban la misma figura sobre su futuro... Ella había aparecido una década después en la misma dirección y él buscaba desaparecer su temor a perderla de nuevo.
1. Prologue: I desire not to have appeared

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Créditos al autor(a) por la imagen. La historia pertenece a su respectiva autora con mero fin de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo. Los posibles lazos amistosos, amorosos y/o familiares, serán en torno a la historia. Tras la evolución de la misma, se añadirán personajes secundarios (únicamente del manga/anime).

* * *

I.

"Prologue: I desire not to have appeared"

* * *

 _Dentro hay un dolor que duerme,_

 _Duerme sólo con un ojo_

 _Y despierta en el momento que estás cerca._

 _Y busco a través de las caras_

 _Sin un solo rastro de la persona,_

 _La persona que necesito..._

El televisor se apagó. Tan centrada en aquel vídeo musical se encontraba, que no reparó en cuenta que alguien más había ingresado a la habitación, se había echo en posesión del control remoto y ulteriormente, terminó apagando el aparato. Sin moverse de su asiento, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de su hermana mayor con las manos sobre las caderas, esperando por una buena explicación, que seguramente tenía relación con el vídeo que -muy tranquilamente- veía.

—De nuevo lo estás recordando —comenzó a decir Nojiko.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de quién sea ese tipo.

La mayor percibió el sarcasmo impregnado en las palabras de su hermana. Suspiró resignada. Ella tenía en cuenta que cuando Nami adoptaba esa postura, era imposible lidiar con ella; sabía perfectamente que recordar a aquel vocalista le traía malos estragos a la chica de cabello naranja y verlo en televisión le era aún más difícil. Aunque eso había sido hace algunos años. Ahora no imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente al rememorar su pasado.

Nami se levantó del sillón dispuesta a irse, sin embargo se detuvo frente a la peliazul y esbozó una cálida sonrisa en señal de estabilidad. Nojiko arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, alertando a la joven que unas palabras no le harían mal. Dejó caer los hombros cansada y soltó un bufido de resignación.

—Han pasado diez años desde que decidiste alejarte de él —recordó Nojiko a su hermana.

—Lo sé. Me envuelve la nostalgia al verlo tan feliz.

—¿Estás segura de que olvidaste lo que sentías por él?

—Estoy segura de que no sentí nada por él.

El silencio invadió la amplia sala que ocupaba la presencia de las hermanas. Nami estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en la carrera del hombre al que recordaba como su primer amor. Sin embargo, lo había estudiado debido a la rivalidad que de alguna forma compartían. Ambos buscaban ocupar el puesto del antiguo -y fallecido- _Rey del Rock,_ Gol D. Roger y los Oro Jackson.

Aunque no eran los únicos que buscaban el título. Existían numerosas bandas que ansiaban ser los reyes del escenario y por lo tanto, los más aclamados de la actual era. Entre todos ellos se encontraba el actual prodijio Monkey D. Luffy y su banda, los más conocidos y sobresalientes en las listas de popularidad a nivel mundial. También estaba entre una de las bandas más aclamadas de los últimos tiempos, la banda "Supernovas", liderado por la hermosa Jewelry Bonney, además de la banda "Bartobari", liderada por su vocalista Bartolomeo.

—Recuerda que, aunque ustedes dos hayan terminado mal, yo lo seguiré estimando como a un hermano.

Las palabras de Nojiko la hicieron sumergirse en un nuevo trance. Ellos tres habían compartido un lazo inquebrantable. Su madre Bellemere había sido una gran amiga del padre adoptivo de Law: Donquixote Rosinante. Ambos grandes cantantes de la anterior era, aunque no hubiesen tenido tanta auditoría como el antiguo rey. Además de establecer bajo las sombras de los fanáticos que mantenían una relación amorosa, algo que inclusive, llegaron a ocultar a sus propios hijos por razones desconocidas. Sin embargo, la astucia de ellos había sido más prolija, a tal punto de descubrir su fachada días antes de su muerte.

 _Muerte._

Un accidente automovilístico que terminó por derrumbar a ambas familias. Ambos artistas terminaron con sus vidas el mismo día, gracias a un maniático que conducía en estado de ebriedad a más de 100 km/h. Una tragedia marcada en ambas partes hacía doce años. Si bien, Law y sus hermanos ya eran mayores, al igual que Nojiko, el hecho no desaparecía la falta que sus padres les hacían.

—Tengo presente eso, ya que te has encargado de recordármelo estos últimos días —dijo Nami con cierto recelo, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

—Y hablando de la guapura de Law... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer si esa _alianza_ se llega a dar?

—No me quedará de otra que trabajar con su banda. Después de todo, Penguin y Shachi seguirán siendo mis amigos aunque pasen los años.

Una discreta sonrisa dibujó los labios de Nami. Recordar a ese par como sus amigos le hacía entrar en melancolía. No imaginaba el cambio mental que habían tomado los dos sujetos después de una década de no verlos.

—Además, no creo que a tu novio le guste la idea de que llames a otro hombre "guapura" —recalcó mordaz la menor—. A eso se le llama infidelidad.

—Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso, hermanita —rió Nojiko tras sus palabras—. Yo creo que estás celosa.

—Ya te he dicho que mis sentimientos hacia Trafalgar murieron hace años.

Nami se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, arrebatando el control remoto de las manos de su hermana. Encendió de nuevo el televisor y antes de clavar su mirada en él, dedicó una fugaz mirada a la mayor para posteriormente, sonreír. A Nojiko le gustaba hacerla jorobar con el tema del hombre al que tenía en pantalla, era por eso que siempre se encargaba de recalcar su relación pasada.

Sin embargo, ella seguía rememorando los días felices a lado del cantante con melancolía. Pero no podía admitir que lo extrañaba como a un amigo, mucho menos delante de su hermana mayor. Debía mantenerse fuerte y sensata cuando la hora de su reencuentro llegara.

El sonido de un teléfono celular llenó el silencio que se había formulado, dando señal de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Al leerlo, Nojiko masculló un par de maldiciones inteligibles para la de cabello naranja, provocando una risita burlona de su parte.

—Parece que ya se te hizo tarde —llamó la atención la menor—. Las modelos no saben de paciencia.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta—. Procura asearte un poco para tu reunión de hoy. Estás asquerosa.

—¡Yo también te quiero, hermana! —exclamó divertida la chica—. Por cierto, le dices a Boa que no se preocupe. No estoy interesada en _su_ Luffy.

—Eso se lo puedes decir tú cuando los vea desayunar juntos otra vez.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella, sin darle la oportunidad a Nami de responder. Bufo molesta. No comprendía el empeño que ponían las personas al relacionarla con Luffy como una pareja sentimental, cuando ellos ya les habían dejado claro que sólo eran amigos. Ella tenía a su pareja y él, sospechaba que también la tenía. No había porqué rumorar que existía algo más entre ellos.

Sus deseos por mirar la programación televisiva se esfumaron, dando por terminada esa actividad. Levantándose del sofá, se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño lista para darse una ducha. Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo libre antes de la reunión especulada con sus compañeros y mánager, así que no tenía ninguna prisa para preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

Se despojó de sus prendas y entró a la tina para disfrutar de un baño de burbujas. Pasó un moderado lapso de tiempo hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirla, sus ojos poco a poco eran más pesados y empezaron a cerrarse poso a poco. Estuvo a punto de quedarse profundamente dormida cuando el sonido de su celular la alarmó, provocando que pegara un ligero respingo. Paseó su vista por la habitación hasta dar con el pequeño objeto que le indicaba que una llamada estaba entrando, lo tomó en sus manos y al observar de quien se trataba, inmediatamente lo colocó sobre su oreja.

 _—¿Te desperté, nena?_

—Siempre adivinas lo que estoy haciendo, cariño —dijo Nami soltando una risilla traviesa.

 _—No por nada eres mi chica. A propósito, no se te vaya a olvidar que esta tarde tenemos una cita._

—Lo tengo presente desde que lo acordamos —ella jugaba con su mano libre entre el jabón de la tina—. Recuerda que tienes que pasar por mí al estudio después de mi reunión con los chicos.

 _—Estaré ahí puntual. Después de cenar, te tengo una sorpresa._

—Muero por saber de que se trata —manifestó pícara—. Te veo en unas horas. Te quiero.

 _—Te quiero, nena._

La llamada finalizó. Nami esperó un momento más antes de salir de su relajante baño; cuando lo hizo, tomó una bata y la colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió su amplio armario -el cual guardaba un extenso guardarropa- y eligió el atuendo que llevaría esa tarde: un sencillo vestido de encaje y corte recto a medio muslo de color verde, el cual hacía juego con sus zapatillas blancas. Secó su largo cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta y maquilló su rostro sin usar demasiado maquillaje, como lo hacía Boa Hancock o su hermana.

La hora de su reunión se acercaba, así que decidió que era hora de partir. Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento en el que vivía. Decidió no salir en su coche, ya que su novio pasaría por ella después, por eso decidió llamar a un taxi para que la llevara al lugar en el que se encontraría con sus compañeros.

El camino fue aburrido. El taxista sólo se limitó a conducir a pesar de conocer perfectamente la carrera que ejercía la chica. Además de ser la vocalista de una amada banda de rock, era la portada de muchas revistas. Sin embargo, la apariencia del tipo denotaba que se trataba de un viejo cascarrabias, malhumorado e impaciente, ya que pudo notar un ligero _tick_ en el rostro del mismo mientras ella recordaba la dirección.

Estando a punto de llegar a su destino, una vibración la hizo posar su atención en el bolso que llevaba, para buscar su teléfono celular e inmediatamente, echar un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

 _Nuestro día llegará pronto. Ansío ese momento._

Desconcertada, nuevamente guardó el celular dentro de su bolso. No reconocía al numero que le había mensajeado ni sospechaba quien pudiera ser. Decidió restarle importancia, tal vez se hubieran equivocado o uno de sus desquiciados fanáticos hubiera conseguido su número, siempre le pasaban cosas similares con ellos, recibiendo llamadas o mensajes diciendo que la amaban o que era la mejor. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al estudio de grabación: Un gran edificio que tenía el logotipo de una estrella con una especie de cicatriz en su lado derecho. Bajó del taxi, agradeciendo por el servicio y al mismo tiempo, pagando por el mismo. Cuando el taxista partió, Nami se dio media vuelta para contemplar la edificación y posteriormente, entrar.

—Señorita Lager, sea bienvenida —llamó una de las secretarias—. Los señores llegaron hace un momento. Se encuentran en el estudio junto a su mánager.

—Gracias, Camie —le dijo Nami con una cálida sonrisa—. En un momento estoy ahí.

—Señorita Lager —antes de que Nami desapareciera, Camie la detuvo—. El señor Monkey estuvo aquí hace un momento. Dijo que se comunicara con él para acordar el día de su próximo desayuno.

—Lo haré. De nuevo gracias —pronunció amablemente la chica—. Por cierto, ya te he dicho que me llames Nami.

—Que tenga un buen día, señori... Nami.

—Igualmente, Camie.

La mujer tomó el ascensor que conducía al cuarto piso. Estaba impaciente por escuchar una respuesta negativa por parte de su mánager y armar un debate entre sus compañeros. No deseaba trabajar junto a un artista como Trafalgar, pero si las cosas se daban de otro modo, debía asumir con juicio lo que le venía en un futuro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del estudio de grabación, no pido evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar las voces de sus añigos, junto a la de su representante. Sin duda esa reunión no terminaría como ella esperaba. Golpeó sutilmente un par de veces la puerta de madera, hasta no escuchar más que silencio y posteriormente, una voz increíblemente melosa diciéndole «Adelante, Nami-san». Entró a la habitación y se encontró con todas las miradas posadas sobre ella.

—Como siempre, eres la última en llegar —comenzó por hablar un hombre de cabello verde.

—Da gracias que yo te traje hasta aquí, Zoro —especuló otro hombre moreno y de cabello rizado—. Si fuera por tu propia razón, hubieras terminado al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —bufó Zoro, enfadado por el comentario de su compañero.

Nami suspiró resignada. Si bien, ellos eran como hermanos, las típicas peleas provocadas por tonterías no faltaban cada que estaban juntos. Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba para aminorar su estrés.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas disponibles al frente del pequeño escritorio que ahí se encontraba. Comenzó por observar las facciones de cada uno de sus amigos para terminar con la de su representante, para deducir si ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo antes de hacer acto de presencia. No hubo ninguna respuesta, así que sólo espero que alguno hiciera el primer comentario.

—Nami, antes de que llegaras estábamos discutiendo la razón de nuestra reunión —comenzó el mánager del grupo.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron? —cuestionó ella intrigada.

—Verás, Nami —llamó su atención una mujer de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules—. La mayoría de nosotros hemos concretado que el proyecto debe realizarse.

—¿La mayoría? —volvió a preguntar Nami—. Robin, ¿Alguien se negó a participar?

—Fui yo —Zoro levantó su mano de manera cansada.

Nami se regañó mentalmente al hacer esa pregunta. Conocía lo suficiente a sus compañeros como para adivinar fácilmente quien sería la persona que se negara a dicha alianza. Robin lo pensaría durante un momento, tomando la decisión adecuada. Y esa oportunidad sería la adecuada; Usopp, se haría del rogar durante unos minutos, para después, aceptar el contrato sumamente emocionado; con Sanji no existía la opción de dudar. Si Robin había aceptado, era seguro que él también lo hubiera hecho, queriendo obligar al cabeza de marimo a recapacitar de su decisión; Zoro era el único al que le gustaba trabajar independiente. A él no le gustaban ese tipo de alianzas, ya que -según él- era mejor que el público los hiciera notar por su trabajo individual y no en colaboración con otras bandas.

—¡Maldito marimo! —exclamó iracundo Sanji—. Si las damas lo aceptaron, no permitiré tu negación.

—¡A ti no te importa, estúpido cejitas! —gritó Zoro, levantándose de su asiento de golpe.

—Para tu información, estamos en la misma banda, así que... ¡Sí me importa, idiota desorientado! —el rubio se levantó de igual forma.

La pelea se intensificó al punto de que los dos hombres chocaran sus frentes contra sí, a la vez que rechinaban sus dientes y sus miradas irradiaban en rabia contenida. Algo que no duró mucho tiempo gracias al prominente golpe que Nami les concedió a cada uno, provocándoles un gran chichón en la cabeza.

—No es momento de discusiones sin sentido —advirtió Nami furiosa—. Cada quien es libre de ejercer su opinión y yo estoy de acuerdo con Zoro.

—¡Nami-san! —dramatizó el rubio.

—No veo necesaria esta alianza —explicó ella—. Que la banda "Heart" busque a otra banda, existirán otras que acepten con gusto. Nosotros podemos trabajar independientemente.

—Lamentablemente no sólo es tu opinión o la de Zoro —el representante capturó la atención de los presentes—. Y para esto es la reunión. Sabía que esto pasaría, así que me di la tarea de hacer que todos lleguemos a un acuerdo factible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Usopp.

—A que cada uno de ustedes, manifestará una razón lo suficientemete convincente para aceptar o no la invitación que nos han hecho los Heart. Queda prohibido repetir argumentos y posteriormente, se hará votación de lo que se crea más conveniente para la banda. Así que piensen bien en sus respuestas.

El silencio inundó la habitación. A Nami no se le ocurría ningún otro argumento satisfactorio con cual contraatacar a los veredictos positivos. Sabía que de una manera u otra, la terquedad del mánager era superior a la suya y esa idea le carcomía hasta sus más sensatos sentidos.

Todos parecieron meditar sus opiniones durante un momento, denotando un entrecejo arrugado y sus labios en una delgada línea recta -en especial Usopp-. Una fina capa de sudor adornó el rostro de la chica de cabello naranja al no encontrar un argumento lógico que desertara la oportunidad que se les había presentado y quería rechazar.

—Deduzco que es una buena opción aceptar la invitación que muy amablemente nos han hecho los miembros de Heart y su mánager, puesto que oportunidades como esta no se presentan a menudo —comenzó a explicar Robin—. La audiencia se elevaría notoriamente, llegando incluso a alcanzar a Monkey D. Luffy.

—Concuerdo con Robin-chan —apoyó Sanji tomando la palabra—. Además de elevar la audiencia, la venta de ese sencillo se daría a notar en todo el mundo.

—Eso sin mencionar las listas de popularidad —añadió Usopp oportuno—. Con esa canción, tanto como los Heart, como nosotros dejaríamos atrás al actual líder, Luffy. Después de eso, quedar por encima de Trafalgar será pan comido.

 _Demonios._

No tenía salida. Sólo le quedaba una última esperanza en el veredicto de Zoro para contrarrestar la decisión final. Sin embargo, dudaba de las capacidades cognitivas que pudiera tener el de cabello verde; no podía fiarse de sus palabras y eso la alteraba aún más. Si ese marimo no daba una buena explicación, ellase encargaría de cobrársela después.

—Debo admitir que si colaboramos juntos, la probabilidad de ser los reyes del escenario se incrementarían —concluyó Zoro arrastrando sus palabras.

—¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo, idiota?! —exasperó Nami histérica —. Nosotros podemos subir a la cima sin necesidad de hacer niguna alianza con músicos talentosos... ¡No dependemos de eso!

—No se trata de eso, Nami —el mánager elevó el tono de voz—. Ustedes, artistas, deben de hacer notar a su público que pueden trabajar perfectamente con sus rivales. No entiendo porqué te rehúsas a esto si has colaborado con otros artistas sin ningún problema.

Nami no tuvo un contraataque eficiente para poder manifestarlo. El eco de la profunda voz de Law resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, haciéndola quedarse en silencio durante un momento.

Sonrió derrotada.

Maldijo mentalmenta a las personas que ahí se encontraban y por último, se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de sus compañeros. No sabía lo que debía decir para sonar menos humillada, pero estaba segura de que humillada ya había sido, puesto que ella siempre se salía con la suya y verse de esa manera le resultaba abrumador.

—Entiendo. Mi voto es a favor de la dichosa alianza —levantó su mano en señal de aprobación.

—Somos dos —dijo Robin.

No hubo necesidad de que alguien más expresara algo. Todos los miembros levantaron su mano, indicando que estaban a favor del nuevo proyecto. Entonces el representante de la banda sonrió victorioso. Trabajar junto a la banda "Heart' iba a ser realmente emocionante y por consecuente, los frutos iban a darse muy pronto.

—Está decidido —dijo él —. Nuestra alianza con los Heart ha comenzado.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **¡Hola! Sé que no debería escribir nuevas historias cuando no he terminado unas, pero... Si no lo hacía ahora, la idea se me esfumaría así como llegó. TnT**

 **Últimamente me he enganchado con Law y Kid que, ponerlos en un fic juntos (no como pareja) se me hizo único. Tal vez sea la única desorientada a la que le encante el pelirrojo xp.**

 **Esto es un universo alternativo, así que las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar drásticamente. Aunque procuraré no hacerlos demasiado Ooc.**

 **Si a algún lector le ha gustado esto, o tiene alguna queja o sugerencia, pueden acudir a la caja de los comentarios o mandar un mensaje privado. Normalmente respondo antes de subir algún cap.**

 **Ahora... Esto es sólo un prólogo, por eso no supe que nombre ponerle a la banda de Luffy ni a la de Nami. No encontraba algo que los relacionara con el anime/manga. Se aceptan sugerencias, plox.**

 **En cuanto actualización (en este y en mis otros fics) no tengo ni una remota idea de cuando podré actualizar, la verdad soy algo irresponsable xD. Además de que ya estoy comenzando mis clases... ¡Deséenme suerte! Okno...**

 **¿Quién será el novio de Nami? ¿Quién le ha mandado ese mensaje misterioso? ¿Quien es su mánager? ¿Por qué Nami no quiere trabajar junto a Law?**

 **Son preguntas que más adelante podrán leer (si les llega a gustar esta historia) .**

 **¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/**


	2. Choice: A new chance with her

**N / A:** Fragmentos en español de diferentes canciones en el desarrollo de la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar, saliéndose a un entorno más Ooc.

* * *

II.

"Choice: A new chance with her"

* * *

 _Voy a estar bien, necesito cambiar_

 _Tanta desilusión me dejó fuera de lugar_

 _Y es que sin ti me va mucho mejor,_

 _Ya no le temo al desamor..._

 _Pero si somos honestos_

 _Creo que me estoy mintiendo ..._

—¿Reviviendo viejos tiempos?

La voz imprudente de Penguin lo sacó de su trance. Odiaba que alguien interrumpiera la mejor parte de sus memorias, pero odiaba aún más que alguien adivinara sus pensamientos. Nunca había sido predecible y en los últimos días su personalidad había dado un giro de 360 grados.

Law dio otro trago a su vaso. El whisky le quemó la garganta, pero poco le importaba; el sabor particular que le proporcionaba la bebida le sirvió para recordar a la mujer en la que había pensado durante muchos años con un poco de afecto. Penguin se limitó a observar en silencio a su viejo amigo, sentado a su lado y pensando si debía iniciar una conversación o simplemente dejarlo así.

—Sabes, Penguin? —para la sorpresa del aludido, no había sido él quien había comenzado—. Me pregunto si ella todavía me guarda rencor. Yo se lo perdí hace años.

—Ella siempre ha sido la misma, hermano —respondió—. Siempre ha sido una necia, igual que tú.

—Me gustaría volver a verla.

—¿Para que te de la cachetada que no te dio hace diez años? —preguntó divertido Penguin.

—Tal vez...

Law se levantó de su lugar con el vaso vacío sobre su mano. Se detuvo frente a la televisión, en la que su atención permanecía fija antes de que su amigo llegara y la apagó fatigado. Dejó el vaso sobre una mesa a un lado y otra vez se sentó en el sofá. Deseaba ver a Nami después de todo ese tiempo, al igual que también deseaba reclamarle algunas cosas.

Sonrió.

Un nuevo pensamiento se apoderó de él y ese era su nuevo proyecto junto a _ella._ Conocía perfectamente la obstinación de la mujer para decir fácilmente que se había negado a trabajar con su banda. En el fondo tenía curiosidad de saber la decisión final del grupo y temía que fuera negativo. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y luego desvaneció la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

No supo a qué hora Penguin había salido de la habitación. Tal vez se había despedido y él no lo había escuchado, pero luego ese tema pasó a estar en un segundo plano. Una vez más, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón de su apartamento, el cual mostraba una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad. Se preguntó dónde vivía Nami. La quería visitar y volver a ser el amigo que siempre fue, pero también sabía que las cosas no siempre podían ir como quería, y mucho menos con el rencor que aún le tenía, o eso creía él.

Colocó ambos codos en el barandal del balcón y su vista se fijó en un punto inexistente del paisaje. No podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que había pasado diez años desaparecida, pero su subconsciente era responsable de hallanar su cerebro con imágenes de ella una década atrás. Tenía una novia que acaparaba toda su atención, pero Nami ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido de su teléfono celular. Apartó su vista del paisaje y la dirigió al bolsillo de su pantalón, metió la mano y sacó el aparato. Al ver de quien se trataba, resopló molesto y, posteriormente, se dispuso a responder a la llamada.

—Espero que sea algo bueno esta vez, Jean —retomó su pose en el balcón de nuevo—. No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

 _—Te aseguro que tu mal humor se desvanecerá tan pronto como escuches lo que tengo que decir, Law._

—Bueno, te escucho.

 _—Franky me llamó hace un momento. Me acaba de confirmar que The Thousand Sunny ha aceptado nuestra invitación._

—Así que de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar con ellos —Law sonrió, poniendo su mano izquierda a la parte posterior de su cuello—. Esas son buenas noticias.

 _—Son excelentes, Law. Franky también me dijo que sus muchachos nos llamaron para una pequeña celebración en torno a esta alianza, por lo que quiero señalar que es mañana a las 9:00 pm._

—No te preocupes, Jean —habló con calma el joven—. Me encantará ver a los miembros de The Thousand Sunny, además de ver a Franky como su mánager.

Colgó el teléfono estrepitosamente, a su vez que esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz al imaginarse el _sufrimiento_ que debió haber pasado la pequeña gatita, como él la llamaba. Su terquedad siempre había sido un problema y él no creía que ahora sería diferente.

Suspiro. Reprimió el impulso de reír, incluso si se trataba de unos cuantos segundos. Miró el reloj de pared que estaba en el fondo de la sala, aún tenía tiempo para encontrarse con su novia, por lo que decidió ir con Penguin y Shachi para darles la nueva información. Subió las escaleras de la amplia casa y cuando llegó a la tercera planta, caminó por un largo pasillo que conectaba con varias habitaciones. Se detuvo en la que pensó que sus compañeros estarían y entró sin llamar. Allí estaban, charlando.

—Parece que el solitario ha decidido buscar compañía —habló Shachi, que estaba sentado en la cama.

—No sete equivoques, Shachi —dijo Law, al entrar en la habitación—. Sólo he venido a traer la nueva información.

—Si se trata de la alianza con la gatita y su bandabanda, llegas tarde —apuntó pPenguin, suspicaz, quien se encontraba tumbado en la alfombra—. El mánager ya nos puso al día, hermano.

—Parece que Jean se me adelantó.

—No por mucho —expresó Shachi—. Acabamos de terminar la llamada.

Law negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras sonreía. Se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, hasta que la voz burlona de sus amigos lo detuvo. Apenas podía oír el nombre de Nami en sus labios y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se alejó a toda prisa de ahí. No estaba preparado para soportar la burla de ellos cuando debía acudir a la cita que tenía programada con su novia.

Se encerró en su habitación tan pronto como llegó. Su pulso estaba acelerado y la adrenalina en su respiración se hizo notoria; Cerró los ojos por un momento y la imagen de Nami con 17 años de edad se hizo presente. Las facciones de su rostro y su voz aguda le acarrearon recuerdos de la adolescente histérica y terca que lo había cautivado, pero la calcada traición en sus acciones le hicieron tragar grueso.

Se recostó en su cama e inmediatamente colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro. Los recuerdos seguían atados a él de la manera menos sensata, las palabras seguían vivas en su interior y la culpa, seguía latente dentro de él. Odiaba esos momentos en los que Nami ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente. Aún así, recordó los días de felicidad junto a ella ella.

 ** _Flashback (hace 11 años)_**

 _—¡Trafalgar! Nami gritó histéricamente—. Me pasé toda la mañana preparando eso. No voy a aceptar tu rechazo._

 _—Ya te lo he dicho, señorita —él trató de calmar a la chica—. No me gusta el pan._

 _Ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa de Nami, compartiendo el desayuno -que muy amablemente- había preparado la de cabello naranja. Los sándwiches de pan integral se habían ido a un segundo plano al escuchar la voz de repulsión de Law hacia ella, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de la joven._

 _—Yo no soy tan comprensiva como Corazón —bramó con furia—. Y tampoco voy a cocinar para un cantante al que no le gusta el pan._

 _—Cora-san nunca me obligó a comer pan —él trató de calmarla con su voz profunda—. Es una lástima que un cantante como yo no pueda tener una cocinera tan problemática como tú._

 _Una astuta sonrisa se asomó sobre las comisuras de sus labios, mientras una mirada traviesa se dirigió a la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. A él le gustaba molestar a la chica con la más mínima provocación de su parte. Sólo pudo esperar a la última reacción de ella._

 _El cuchillo que Nami había usado para cortar las verduras, terminó clavado en la mesa de madera que ambos compartían; el crujir de dientes era audible -e incluso molesto- a oídos del moreno. La vena palpante en la parte frontal de la de cabello naranja manifestaba claro que la ira se había apoderado de ella._

 _Sin embargo, al oír la risa de Law, lo comprendió. Sólo estaba midiendo su paciencia a costa del desayuno, Había sido muy inteligente. Suspiro. La tensión en sus hombros fue disminuyendo hasta dejarlos caer a sus costados; las facciones de su rostro habían vuelto a ser femeninas de nuevo y sus manos terminaron apoyándose en el mueble. Se sentó en la silla detrás de ella. No permitiría que Law ganara esa vez._

 _—Entiendo. Es una lástima que yo sí tenga que obligarte a comer pan._

 _Terminada la frase, tomó uno de los sándwiches de la bandeja en la que estaban, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Law. Él, tomando nota de la intención de la chica, se levantó precipitadamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Él trató de tomar el bocadillo que ella intentaba introducir en su boca para tomarla de ambas manos y empezar a forcejear. Aunque él era un par de centímetros más alto que Nami, ella conservaba una fuerza descomunal para una chica de 17 años._

 _En ese momento, todo lo que podía pensar Law para dejar de luchar con su amiga, era llevarla a un rincón de la cocina, en donde estaba el fregadero, y acorralarla. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los acaramelados de ella, dejándolos en un trance durante varios segundos._

 _—T-Trafalgar —trató de articular Nami—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

 _—No lo sé..._

 _Fue entonces cuando se enteró de lo que estaba por hacer: besarla. No se dio cuenta del momento en que sus manos habían llegado a su cintura y sus rostros se habían acercado tanto, hasta el punto de rozar sus narices y combinar sus agitadas respiraciones. Sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, pero por alguna razón no pudo apartarlos. Y parecía que ella tampoco._

 _Si no hubiera sido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y dar una señal de que alguien había llegado a la residencia, no bubieran podido imaginar cuando separarse el uno del otro. Rápidamente se sentaron en sus asientos, sin poder hablar de nada de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes. Sin embargo, el rostro de Nami delataba un rubor excesivo y la postura de Law era bastante tensa._

 _—¿Se puede saber porqué tienen esas caras? —cuestionó divertida Nojiko, que acaba de entrar a la cocina._

 _—¡No es lo que tú piensas, hermana!_

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Los golpes suaves que Shachi propinaba sobre su hombro, terminaron por despertarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reincorporarse. Se había quedado dormido y de nuevo había soñado con ella. Se frotó la cara con las dos manos y se levantó de la cama, ignorando el ligero mareo que sintió a su vez. Volvió la cara a la persona que lo había despertado.

—Te buscan.

No hizo falta ninguna otra explicación por parte de su compañero. Supo perfectamente de quien se trataba la visita, a pesar del desconcierto que le provocó que llegara a su casa sin previo aviso y una hora antes de lo acordado. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró con aquella persona en la sala, quien esperaba pacientemente por su presencia. Una mujer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras la besaba.

—¿Te molesta que tu novia pase por ti de vez en cuando?

—No, sólo me has sorprendido.

La mujer sonrió. Law no dijo nada, esperando a que ella le diera razón de su exagerada puntualidad, algo que nunca sucedió. En respuesta, tomó una botella de vino blanco y lo colocó sobre la mesa, se dirigió al armario en busca de dos copas de cristal y ulteriormente, vertió la bebida en cada una. Le otorgó una a Law y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

—Por nosotros. Ahora podemos hacer que nuestra relación sea oficial.

—Parece que los rumores corren rápido —Law profesó con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

—Tan rápido como el corte de una espada de tipo nodachi.

Law se bebió el contenido del vaso a su lado. Ella lo imitó, terminando con su bebida de un solo trago, pero consciente de la sonrisa que su pareja le regaló, gesto que dulcemente correspondió de igual manera. Él, satisfecho, miró a la mujer por un segundo y la imagen de Nami sustituyó la de la persona frente a él. Sus alucinaciones estaban comenzando a preocuparle.

—¿Pasa algo, Law?

—No —mintió—. Es sólo que el alcohol se me está subiendo.

* * *

No había prestado atención a las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Desde que había abordado el coche del pelirrojo, se mantuvo al margen de lo que él le había confesado. En ese momento sólo pensaba en la decisión que había tomado sobre la nueva asociación establecida con los miembros de la banda de rock "Heart".

—Nena, ¿me estás prestando atención? Kidd preguntó confundido—. Tomé varios minutos hablando contigo, pero al parecer no me escuchaste.

—Sí, lo siento cariño —dijo Nami apenada—. Es sólo que Robin no me dijo nada con respecto a su nuevo interés.

—No te preocupes por eso, querida. Tu amiga prometió que lo iba a contar todo mañana ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sacar de mi cabeza la incertidumbre —parló mientras miraba a través del ventanal de vidrio—. Pasó demasiado tiempo buscando a alguien que la quisiera.

—Nami, eso lo dijiste antes con el tipo llamado Zoro. Ahora dices que está en una relación con la tal Perona.

Noo pudo responder cualquier otra cosa, ya que habían llegado al lugar donde cenarían: Un elegante restaurante de moderna fachada y grandes ventanas de vidrio, adornadas por grandes enredaderas y luces en ellas. El establecimiento era uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, junto al padre de Sanji como gerente.

El pelirrojo se bajó del coche, y posteriormente ayudó a su compañera a bajar del mismo. El encargado del ballet parking tomó las llaves que Kidd le entregó y se llevó el coche hasta el aparcamiento. La pareja estaba dispuesta a entrar en el establecimiento, pero antes de que dieran un paso, una avalancha de reporteros se precipitó sobre ellos, haciéndoles preguntas ridículas sobre el tema de su relación o el reciente "engaño" que Nami le estaba haciendo a Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡Si no van a cenar, les pido que abandonen mi restaurante, bastardos!

La inconfundible voz del gerente, Zeff, animó a la chica de cabello naranja a ir tras él. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía al padre de su compañero, así que se lanzó sobre él en un cálido abrazo. El mayor, por su parte correspondió al abrazo, colocando sus manos arrugadas sobre los hombros de la mujer. Así duraron por un momento, que sólo fue interrumpido por la energética voz de Patty, quien había corrido a la prensa, además de los largos pasos del pelirrojo acercarse a ellos.

—Entren. Espero que esta noche sea de su completo agrado —habló Zeff, que entraba al restaurante—. Y espero que mi hijo bastardo esté bien.

—Oh, si —respondió Nami, siguiendo los pasos del viejo, junto a Kidd—. Puede estar tranquilo, señor.

Llegaron a una mesa apavistade los demás, con vista a los jardines del restaurante, propiedad de Zeff. Invitó a sentarse en la silla a Nami, después de tomar su delicada mano sobre la de él y le ayudó a sentarse. Kidd, por su parte, no dijo nada y esperó a que el gerente tomara sus pedidos y se retirara del lugar. Estaba inquieto, algo que no pasó inadvertido por la mujer.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Kidd asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, negando a su pregunta, a pesar de que ella se cuestionó un par de veces, tratando de no alarma. Un momento después, los camareros sirvieron los platos que Zeff les había preparado personalmente; disfrutaron de cada bocado que entró en su paladar, mientras que charlaban amenamente sobre sus asuntos personales -incluyendo el proyecto con la banda Heart- y los rumores que se escuchan últimamente acerca del mejor amigo de Nami, Luffy, su banda The mugiwaras brothers, formada por el susodicho y sus dos hermanos mayores: Sabo y Ace.

Terminaron con el plato principal y posteriormente, les sirvieron el postre. A Nami le encantaba ir a ese lugar, no sólo porque el padre de uno de sus colegas era el dueño, sino por el excelente servicio que siempre le ofrecían y la deliciosa comida que servían. Saboreó con gusto el postre mandarinas que había ordenado. Era su favorito. La agradable sensación que le causaba la delicadeza en cada una de sus mordidas era única, sólo la podía disfrutar ahí.

—¿Disfrutas de esta noche, nena? —La ansiosa voz del hombre la desconcertó.

—Con tu compañía, siempre lo hago —ella le sonrió—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada en particular —Kidd le devolvió el gesto—. Te ves hermosa esta noche.

—Gracias. Podría decir lo mismo de ti —se sonrojó por la confesión —. Dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa preparada hoy.

El pelirrojo no pudo responder a su pregunta, porque el sonido de un teléfono celular anunciando una llamada ocupó la atención de ambos. Nami se disculpó con su compañero y se dirigió al jardín de la propiedad, respondiendo a la llamada insistente en su respuesta.

 _—Hey, Nami... ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_

—¡Idiota! —Nami reprendió al causante de la llamada—. ¿No te enseñaron a ser más prudente con las citas de una mujer?

 _—Oh, ¿estás con el rojito?_

—¡Por supuesto que estoy con el "rojito", Luffy! —alzó la voz, atrayendo varias miradas—. Y no. Mañana por la mañana, no tengo nada que hacer.

 _—Estupendo. te paso a recoger a la hora habitual para el desayuno. Nos vemos._

No tle dio tiempo para contestar o regañarlo por no escuchar. Aunque él era su mejor amigo, también era un despistado al no escuchar las opiniones de los demás y hacía siempre lo que quería su voluntad. Ese era Luffy: su _auto - proclamado_ hermano.

Volvió de nuevo a donde estaba su compañero. Kidd se estaba comportando de manera extraña, algo que Nami había notado desde que había pasado por ella al estudio de grabación para comenzar con su cita. No dijo nada y se marchó junto al pelirrojo del restaurante, dándole las gracias a gerente por el magnífico servicio y la excelente comida.

Abordaron el vehículo del pelirrojo vehículo en silencio. Durante el trayecto a la nueva ubicación, no había palabra alguna en ambos lados; Kidd simplemente se limitó a conducir en silencio y Nami, a mirar a través del cristal el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, Nami se sorprendió al bajar del coche. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, en un acantilado con vista a la las diminutas calles de la misma, con la luz de la luna en su cuarto menguante a flote y un sinfín de estrellas a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas, la mujer se quedó sin habla cuando el pelirrojo apareció detrás de ella, envolviéndola con sus robustas manos en la cintura.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que nos encontramos?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la de cabello naranja. Kidd se estaba comportando de una manera muy sospechosa y no podía culpar al alcohol por ello, pues no había bebido mucho durante la noche. Tampoco dedujo que había sido la falta de sueño, ya que él había confesado que la noche anterior había dormido bastante temprano. No sabía la causa de su extraña actitud, pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

—Perfectamente. Incluso me escribiste una canción, ya que no sabías mi nombre.

Nami se giró hacia el hombre. Para su sorpresa, el chico rudo y peligroso que siempre había conocido, se encontraba sonriendo y mostrando ¿licitación? Ella arqueó una ceja, mostrando incredulidad ante él, mirando sus dorados ojos que emitían un particular resplandor. Sonrió al oír que estaba cantando la misma canción que le había dedicado.

Ella está en mi cabeza, debo admitirlo

Los arrepentimientos no sirven en mi mente

Ella está en mi cabeza desde hace mucho...

—Y te encontré de nuevo —susurró Nami—. Sólo que esta vez para caminar por el mismo camino.

El silencio estaba presente entre ellos. Permanecieron juntos mirando a su alrededor como si el tiempo no transcurriera en la noche, o el sueño no pasara factura sobre sus ojos. El proyecto con Law había sido olvidado por primera vez en ese día. No supo cuántas horas pasaron, pero poco le importó, Kidd le hacía olvidar a Nami por completo el tema de la alianza con la Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Cuando ella volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, la cual encontró, pero esta vez con el mismo aspecto habitual en él y la misma sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza. Luego suspiró. Ella sabía que no debía acostumbrarse a un lado romántico o sensible de él, teniendo en cuenta que esa faceta de él no había sido lo que le atrajo. El hombre, sonreía imponente y su dorada mirada, acompañada de altanería, eran sólo los rasgos físicos que le encantaban, sin embargo, su personalidad había sido la responsable de _enamorarla._

Nami sintió que el abrazo se rompió. Kidd se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella, un movimiento que sorprendió, incluso a la mujer. Dio un par de pasos atrás y susurró un par de palabras indescifrables o audibles. Ella le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió hacia él, pero cuando escuchó que los largos pasos de su compañero se detuvieron en seco, ella también lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando la última frase pronunciada por el pelirrojo, le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y producir un ligero castañeo con los dientes.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de**_ ** _autora:_**

 **¡Saludos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi remota historia. Había pensado en subirla antes, pero tuve algunos problemas que me cortaron la inspiración y bla, bla, bla... He de reconocer que todos los personajes me han dejado bastante OOC en este capítulo (especialmente Kidd) pero no pude controlarme. 9n9**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 _ **MarshmallowB:** Gracias por tu comentario. Debo confesar que Law y Nami también son mis personajes favoritos (eso sin mencionar a Kidd, Bonney  & Sanji_ _). Puede que no tenga la ortografía o redacción perfecta, pero puedo defenderme, aunque sea un poco (creo). Espero que sigan leyendo esta loca historia . ¡Saludos! 7u7_

 ** _Sky In pieces:_** _Siempre es un placer ver uno de tus comentarios. * - * Aquí está el segundo capítulo con una semana de retraso xD. Veo que acertaste con el novio de Nami. Lo del mensaje es aún desconocido, pero pronto se sabrá. Ten por seguro que la pareja central será LawNa ... Aunque también es KidNa (o como se le pueda llamar a esta pareja). Y te pude hacer caso con relación al nombre de la banda de Luffy, porque, creo que la palabra mugiwaras no podía faltar en un fic. • 3 • También espero poder actualizar a menudo. ¡Saludos! PD: yo soy una fiel seguidora de tu traducción "Scaterred". Es una historia grandiosa._

 **También quiero agradecer a las personas que han añadido esto a sus historias favoritas o que han dado click en Seguir. Son geniales. :'3**

 **P.D.: hanasho, si lees esto, deja que te diga que he leído tus dos adaptaciones y... ¡Ambas son grandiosas! * - * Espero que algún día escribas de nuevo una historia como esas, me encantaría verte de nuevo en acción. • 3 •**

 **Ya saben que si hay alguna queja o sugerencia, pueden acidir a la caja de comentarios o mensajes privados (PM) sus opiniones me ayudaría a convertirme en una mejor escritora.**

 **Ahora, se abren nuevas incógnitas: ¿Quién es la pareja de Law? ¿Qué será lo que Nami responderá a la propuesta Kidd? ¿Law y Nami aún sentirán algo el uno por el otro? ¿Por qué se separaron hace diez años? Esto se sabrá en el curso de los capítulos.**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (\ •3•)/**


	3. Once again: With just your voice

"Es bueno intentar olvidar, es malo obligar a pensar"

* * *

III.

"Once again: With just your voice"

* * *

 _ **\- San Diego, California-**_

—¡¿Y te pidió... Matrimonio?!

La prominente voz del pelinegro resonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas y otras, no tan contentas. Estaba tan atragantado de carne que no prestaba atención a su acompañante, así que cuando la escuchó mencionar la palabra "matrimonio" terminó por ahogarse, provocando que Nami tuviera que ayudarlo a recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones.

Después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Luffy se sentó en silencio, tomando otro gran bocado de su platillo. Miró a la chica con un toque de sospecha, queriendo descifrar las palabras que había dicho unos momentos atrás. No creía que su mejor amiga tuviera relaciones amorosas un tanto particulares, con hombres que eran lo opuesto a lo que ella buscaba. Sonrió enigmático al recordar la última relación que ella había tenido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Nami arqueó una ceja en confusión.

—Kid —metió otro trozo de carne a su boca—. Debe de estar loco o en verdad tener la valentía para pedirte matrimonio.

Otro golpe no se hizo esperar, esta vez sobre la mejilla de Luffy. Las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante comenzaron a susurrarse palabras inteligibles a los oídos del par de artistas, pero poco les importó, ya que ellos se encontraban sumidos en su eterna discusión.

—Escucha, Luffy —ella relajó la tensión que sentía y suspiró—. Si te conté esto fue porque quería un consejo de mi mejor amigo.

La mirada del pelinegro se suavizó, olvidándose por completo de su desayuno. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su acompañante y posó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos a los de Nami. Se quedó observándola por unos minutos y posteriormente, aclaró su garganta.

—Entiendo —comenzó. Parecía pensar lo que iba a decir—. A mi me parece que estás nerviosa desde ayer, y no creo que sea sólo por el matrimonio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es Torao ¿cierto? —agregó deductivo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Desde que supiste que trabajarían juntos durante un tiempo, te has comportado misteriosamente.

La mano de Nami se puso rígida al escuchar el sobrenombre que su amigo le había asignado a Law. El hombre al que tenía enfrente era el único que sabía -a parte de su hermana- lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero había decidido no tocar el tema, por órdenes de su _comprensiva_ amiga. Hasta ese momento.

—No... No es eso, es sólo que...

—No trates de ocultarlo, Nami —cortó deliberadamente Luffy, ejerciendo presión sobre sus dedos—. Sé muy bien que aún no lo olvidas, es por eso que te sientes nerviosa de tomar una decisión con respecto a casarte con Kid.

Se formuló un silencio entre los dos, con la mirada de cada uno puesta sobre el otro y sus dedos aún entrelazados. Ambos estaban absortos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo al atento fotógrafo que dirigía su atención a sus manos unidas y tomaba fotos como si su trabajo dependiera de ello.

Finalmente Nami apartó la mirada de su amigo, sonrojándose por tener que aceptar la verdad dentro de ella. No podía ocultarle la verdad al chico que se había convertido en su hermano desde que eran apenas unos críos, ni mucho menos mentirle. Unió su otra mano a las que se encontraban unidas y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—Luffy, yo...

—No lo niegues, Nami —de nuevo interrumpió él—. Podré ser un idiota, pero me daría cuenta a kilómetros de que algo anda mal contigo.

—Me conoces perfectamente —aceptó con sarcasmo la chica—. Me preocupa, Luffy. Me preocupa volver a sentir por él, lo mismo que hace diez años —se tomó un tiempo en silencio y de nuevo explicó—: Me preocupa darle una respuesta positiva a Kid ahora que estoy profundamente enamorada de él y, después arrepentirme de lo que siento... ¿Sabes? No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

—Sé que tal vez soy un idiota para estas cosas —susurró Luffy, acercándose al lugar de Nami—. Pero sí puedo decirte que no aceptes esa propuesta si no estás segura de dar un paso tan grande en tu vida. Kid es un buen tipo, pero recuerda que también es algo violento y celoso. No quiero imaginármelo cuando estén casados.

Nami abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendida por las palabras del hombre al que tenía de frente. Si bien, Luffy era más maduro que unos años atrás, seguía teniendo una actitud despreocupada e infantil. No obstante, cuando en realidad tomaba las cosas enserio, hablaba de la misma forma en la que le estaba parlando todas esas observaciones, algo que muchas veces lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos negativos.

Entonces lo recordó.

Kid era una persona pacífica e incluso amable con sus fanáticos y amigos. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de _proteger_ a Nami de cualquier pretendiente, se comportaba de una manera posesiva, además de que era bastante celoso -aunque no lo diera a relucir en muchas ocasiones-, añadiendo su actitud temperamental y carácter difícil de manejar, era una persona complicada.

—Kid no haría nada que me hiciera sufrir —dijo Nami, deshaciendo el contacto.

—Tú tampoco harías nada que te hiciera daño a ti misma —agregó Luffy elocuente—. Piénsalo, Nami. No se trata de Torao ni del Rojito... Se trata de _tu_ felicidad.

Antes de que Nami pudiera protestar, el celular de Luffy sonó, alertando que tenía una llamada. El moreno contestó sin prudencia, haciendo voltear a los clientes del restaurante una vez más, algo que pasó por desapercibido por él. Nami sólo se limitó a suspirar resignada, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana del establecimiento. Ahí donde pudo divisar al entrometido fotógrafo fijando su vista hacia ellos.

Al estar descubierto por la artista, el hombre que había estado espiándolos todo el tiempo, emprendió la carrera hasta su motocicleta, arrancando y acelerando como si su vida dependiera de ello. La chica de cabello naranja se encogió de hombros y posó su vista de nuevo hacia su acompañante, el cual se mantenía hablando por telefono. Parecía que hablaba con una mujer, ya que lo había escuchado mencionar las palabras «mujeres misteriosas», pero a final, decidió que debía mantener su atención en otro rumbo, debido a que no le gustaba inmiscuir en conversaciones ajenas.

—Nami —Luffy llamó su atención cuando finalizó la llamada—. Hammock acaba de llamarme. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme y quiere que la vea ahora.

—No te preocupes, Luffy —habló ella, con una sonrisa acentuando sus labios—. Yo puedo irme sola, tengo cosas por hacer... Pero te advierto que si llegas tarde a la fiesta de Franky, pagarás caro.

—Si, si, la fiesta de bienvenida de tu mánager —expresó aburrido, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Estaremos puntuales Hammock y yo.

Con un beso se despidieron, saliendo del restaurante en el que tomaban su desayuno, ambos tomando rumbos distintos. Nami decidió caminar hacia su hogar, ya que tenía que hacer un par de labores y después salir de compras junto a su hermana. No podía quedar mal con Franky, ya que él era su nuevo mánager en sustitución del jubilado Brook; además, su fiesta no sólo era por su bienvenida, sino también por su nueva alianza con la banda "Heart", y Franky no era el tipo de persona que hacía sus celebraciones simples o sencillas. A él le gustaba lo peculiar y _súper._

A la mitad del camino, sintió un ligero vibrar dentro de su bolso, haciéndola detener su paso. Había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido -quizás era el mismo del día anterior-, lo leyó y las palabras que contenía el texto, lograron sacarla completamente de su lugar. No era normal el contenido del mensaje:

 _"Si te casas con él, nunca serás feliz"_

Sintió su corazón latir más deprisa, debido a que no era ningún menaje que pudiera dedicarle alguien desconocido. Ella nunca había mencionado ante la sociedad nada sobre su relación de noviazgo con Kid, ni mucho menos sobre su propuesta de matrimonio, así que no podía ser ningún loco fanático que quisiera molestarla. El sujeto debía ser un espía que la estuviera siguiendo.

Miró su reloj de mano, el cual marcaba la hora exacta de mediodía. Decidió no darle importancia a su preocupación por un posible espía y retomó su camino. El trayecto hacia su casa fue normal y sin ningún otro inconveniente -a excepción de algunas personas que se acercaban para pedirle un autógrafo u alguna foto-.

Llegó a su casa y se tiró al piso de su sala, tomando el control de su radio y encendiéndolo enseguida. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, si no hubiera escuchado la canción que se transmitía:

 _Cuando tu risa está alrededor_

 _Todavía ahí en el rostro_

 _Y tú yaces en el suelo..._

Nami abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz del hombre que cantaba esa canción. Nunca había escuchado a Trafalgar Law tan cerca, como si estiviese cantándole a ella, como si ella fuera la dueña de esa pieza musical, como si hubiera sido escrita _para ella:_

 _Le pregunto seguido al espacio_

 _Si se ríen de su mal_

 _Se toma para que ellos vean_

 _Pero tú eres lo suficiente buena para mí..._

Subió el volumen a la radio, incorporándose del suelo en el que se encontraba recitada y se sentó en el sillón de piel que se hallaba a su alcance. Esas palabras le provocaban retortijones en su estómago y aceleraban su pulso, ya que Law parecía transmitirle todos los sentimientos que había almacenado sólo en esa canción:

 _Te veo huir de la luna_

 _Y nos dejaste atrás_

 _Fue todo tan cruel_

 _O somos sólo un tipo..._

Law sabía perfectamente como hacer a Nami recordarlo, sabía que a través de sus canciones ella podía acordarse de lo que habían pasado; Law sabía cómo transmitirle a ella el sentimiento de culpa. Porque la mayoría de sus composiciones iban dirigidas a ella, de manera sutil e indirecta, algo de lo que Nami no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, juntando sus piernas contra su torso y abrazándose a sí misma quedando en posición fetal. Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos una vez más, encontrándose con la fugaz imagen de los grisáceos ojos de Trafalgar. El recuerdo de su mirada permanecía vivo dentro de los pensamientos de la mujer, haciendo eco una y otra vez cada que escuchaba sus canciones:

 _Espero que recuerdes_

 _Espero que estés clara_

 _Que tú eres lo suficientemente buena para mí_

 _Sí, tú eres lo suficientemente buena para mí..._

No se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando insistentemente al fondo de la habitación, tampoco se dio cuenta de que en su contestadora se reproducía la voz de su amiga Vivi, comunicándole sobre un inconveniente, el cual la haría faltar a la fiesta de Franky. Nami estaba atrapada en sus recuerdos gracias a la canción que sonaba en la radio y nada podía distraerla en ese momento.

 _Tú estás aprendiendo a volar lejos_

 _Mi reina de belleza del ayer_

 _Y cómo se sintió al caer de la gracia_

 _Porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decir_

 _Que eres lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente buena para mí... [1]_

El volumen disminuyó, haciendo abrir un ojo a la de cabello naranja, a su vez que escuchó el taconeo de una mujer pasearse por toda la habitación. Nojiko se encontraba nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro, con en objetivo de llamar la atención de su hermana. Sus manos temblorosas, al igual que su respiración irregular, le hacían ver a Nami que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—¿Y... Cuál es la noticia? —cuestionó Nami, incorporándose de su asiento.

—Me pidió matrimonio —la mayor se detuvo en seco, apretando los puños.

—Deberías alegrarte —le sonrió cálidamente, a la vez que la estrechaba en un abrazo—. Después de todo, eso era lo que querías. Casarte con un artista como él.

Se acercó a Nojiko y la estrechó en un abrazo, con el objeto de hacerle ver que la apoyaría en la decisión que tomara con respecto a su vida. A fin de cuentas, ella también tomaría una importante decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, cual fuera su respuesta.

Ambas se separaron y se observaron a los ojos, con una enigmática sonrisa y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Nami comenzó a hacer un sin fin de preguntas acerca de lo acontecido con su prometido y, le dio un par de consejos que le ayudarían con su respuesta. También, le contó lo entusiasmada que se encontraba por tener una boda en la cual sería madrina de todo lo que se le ocurriera, sin escuchar la riña que la de cabello lila le ofrecía.

Después de unas horas de salir de compras y emprender el trayecto de nuevo a casa, llegó el momento en el que Nojiko partió al hogar de su amiga Hancock, con la excusa de que le informaría acerca de su boda a la modelo. Se despidió de Nami con un abrazó, no sin antes ser acordada la fiesta de bienvenida de su mánager y la nueva alianza con Trafalgar, esperando que hiciera acto de presencia. La mayor sólo le hizo un ademán con la mano mientras salía del apartamento, en señal de afirmación.

Nami se dispuso a prepararse para la celebración de la noche, ya que faltaban menos de dos horas; tomó una ducha rápida y posteriormente se vistió con las prendas que había comprado: Un vestido guindo sin mangas, escote en la espalda y busto, altura a la rodilla y con varias capas negras alrededor de la cintura que le hacían dar vuelo; se colocó unos tacones negros de aguja y un chal alrededor de sus hombros. Se delineó los ojos de negronegro, colocándose sombras del mismo color y los labios de rojo intenso, utilizó poco maquillaje sobre sus mejillas, pero no dejó de retocarlas; Onduló su largo cabello y utilizó un broche para sujetar la parte posterior derecha.

Llamó a Kid mientras se perfumaba exageradamente, avisándole que no se molestara en pasar por ella, ya que esta vez se trasladaría en su propio automóvil. Cuando el pelirrojo le confirmó que llegaría al bar -alquilado por Franky esa noche-, Nami colgó la llamada, tomando su bolso y saliendo del apartamento.

Aunque la hora de su encuentro se acercaba y no había demasiado tráfico, no le importó aumentar la velocidad de su vehículo, deteniéndose con lentitud en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Realmente no deseaba ver el rostro de Trafalgar después de diez años de no verlo; no sabía lo que ocurriría después de trabajar con él.

Llegó al lugar en menos tiempo del que había esperado, logrando abochornarse debido al nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir. Ignoró el leve malestar en su estómago y finalmente bajó del auto. El guardia que se encontraba en la puerta del bar, inmediatamente le permitió el acceso con un buen deseo de que se _divirtiera,_ obteniendo una sonrisa apenas visible por parte de la cantante.

—¡Nami! —escuchó esa familiar voz apenas entró—. Te estábamos esperando.

—¡Franky! Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta —la chica se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mánager y equipo.

—Puedes estar segura —él se levantó de su asiento—. Esta noche será _¡súper!_

Nami saludó a sus compañeros con un asentamiento de cabeza, obteniendo las mismas riñas de siempre por ser la última de su banda en llegar y, uno que otro comentario adulador por parte de Sanji en cuanto su belleza. Soltó un suspiro, ellos no cambiarían nunca.

—Nami —llamó su amiga Robin—. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Seguro —respondió mientras la seguía hacia otra mesa—. ¿Es tu _conquista?_

Robin sólo sonrió ante la cuestión de Nami, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto. Tiró del brazo de su amiga para guiarla entre la gente -que ninguna de ellas conocía- hasta llegar al otro extremo del bar.

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos tras observar a la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, junto a sus compañeros.

—Nami... Él es Trafalgar D. Water Law —presentó la morena con una gran sonrisa—. Mi novio.

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Sus piernas flaquearon y su piel se erizó al escuchar la frase especulada por su amiga. _«¿Law, novio de Robin?»_ fueron las palabras que rondaron en la mente de Nami, a parte de no creer que aquel hombre que estaba sentado, esbozándole una sonrisa arrogante, fuera él.

—Un placer, señorita Nami.

¿Acaso estaba fingiendo no conocerla o, de verdad no la reconocía?

Al observar que Penguin y Shachi, quienes estaban sentados a sus costados, miraron hacia otro punto del lugar, se dio cuenta de que de verdad la habían reconocido, pero habían decidido fingir sorpresa al "conocerla", por alguna razón.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —preguntó con timidez, esperando la respuesta de Robin, quien arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

—Hace dos años —Law se adelantó, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento para quedar a un costado de Robin y abrazarla. Nami se tensó ante aquel gesto.

—Mucho gusto, Trafalgar —extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él—. Y me alegra que hagas feliz a mi amiga.

Al hacer contacto con las manos, Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, provocando que el resto de su cuerpo se pusiera rígido e inmóvil durante un par de segundos. Quizo deshacer el contacto rápidamente, sin embargo, él se lo impidió. Law sonrió y ulteriormente, apartó suavemente su mano.

—Si me disculpan... Quiero revisar si Kid ha llegado —la voz de la chica se mostraba nerviosa y torpe—. Los dejo.

Salió de ahí con prisa, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del establecimiento, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo acelerado. No concebía que se encontraría con su novio de la adolescencia en esas condiciones: Siendo el novio de su mejor amiga. Se sintió débil al recordarlo de nuevo.

 _ **-Flashback (Phoenix, 11 años atrás)-**_

 _—Noji no se encuentra, cuando vuelva yo le avisaré que viniste —avisó Nami con timidez, detrás de la puerta de su casa._

 _—Desafortunadamente no la busco a ella, señorita Nami —respondió Law, intentando abrir la puerta para entrar._

 _Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven superara la fuerza de Nami, hasta lograr entrar tras ella ceder. Cuando por fin se adentró, noto en ella un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, seguramente producto del beso "accidental" del día anterior._

 _—Nami, quiero aclarar que-_

 _—¡No lo digas! —gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. No quiero recordar nada de ayer —movió sus brazos dramáticamente hacia el frente._

 _Law arqueó ambas cejas, expectante ante el comportamiento histérico de su amiga. Le agradaba hacerla sonrojar con la más remota frase. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, tratando de calmarla de su nerviosismo, sin embargo, pareció alterarla más._

 _—Nami, no quiero perder tu amistad por algo tan bobo como un beso._

 _Fue entonces cuando Nami detuvo su ataque de nervios y observó fijamente los ojos grisáceos de su compañero. Contuvo las ganas de correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse hasta que su hermana llegara y la consolara, pero recordó que ese día, Nojiko llegaría tarde de su trabajo. Bajó la mirada, se sentía presionada por responder cualquier cosa, pero poco le importó. Antes de hablar, inhaló el poco aire que pudo contener en sus pulmones, para después, expulsarlo en un suspiro._

 _—Me gustó —Law la miró escéptico—. Me gustó el beso —frunció el ceño, molesta por sus propias palabras—. Me gustas, Law. Me gustan tus ojos, me gustan tus gestos, me gusta tu forma de ser... Me gusta todo de ti._

 _No esperó por una respuesta por parte del joven. Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, con sólo la palabra «vete», dirigida a él. No obstante, antes de llegar a la planta, fue detenida por la mano de Law, quien le dio la media vuelta y la besó. Fue un beso casto, pero en él, ambos demostraban sus sentimientos. Los dos mantenían sus sentimientos mutuos el uno hacia el otro, pero no habían sido capaces de expresarlo. Hasta ese momento._

 _Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Nami, confundida por la acción del chico que tenía enfrente y Law, sonriendo como nunca antes ella lo había visto._

 _—Tú también me gustas, Nami._

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

Se recargó sobre la pared del largo y solitario pasillo que conectaba con la salida trasera, apoyó sus manos sobre su rostro y soltó un pesado suspiro. Por un momento se le ocurrió salir corriendo por aquella puerta y no regresar, aunque después la reprendieron por ello. Desvaneció esa idea al instante cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse.

—Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, señorita.

Sintió el tiempo detenerse ante aquella voz. Law se encontraba a escasos metros cerca de ella, con la misma expresión con la que lo recordaba, aunque ahora tenía más ojeras que una década atrás, pero seguía conservando ese toque de encanto en sus ojos que aún recordaba.

—Te echaba de menos —volvió a hablar—. Cada noche me preguntaba si pensabas en mí.

—¡Lárgate! —escupió Nami, encarándolo—. ¿Por qué no vas a cuidar de tu novia?

—¿Robin? A ella la cuida su hijo bastante bien —rió sarcásticamente, mientras se acercaba a ella aún más. Nami retrocedía cada vez que él daba un paso hacia enfrente—. Más bien creo que estás siendo celosa de nuevo.

—¿Celosa? —ahora ella utilizaba la ironía en su voz—. Eso significaría darte importancia. Tú la perdiste para mí hace diez años, Trafalgar.

El hombre no pudo reprimir una carcajada tras escuchar las palabras de la chica. Para él, Nami no había cambiado en lo más mínimo; su actitud defensiva y apariencia sarcástica, seguían siendo las mismas que como él las recordaba. Sólo quedaba averiguar si seguía siendo avara, pero eso sería más adelante.

Ella se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta para acompañar a sus amigos, emitiendo un bufido molesto, sin embargo, al pasar por un costado de Law, éste la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo, tirando de ella hasta darle la vuelta y llevarla a la pared.

—Va a venir él, ¿cierto? —susurró contra su oído, provocándole escalofríos—. Aunque niegues que estás celosa, yo admito que lo envidio cuando está cerca de ti —aspiró el olor a mandarinas de su cabello con necesidad.

—¡Su-suéltame, Trafalgar! —se removió incómoda de sus brazos—. Kid no es un hombre al que le gusta que traten de esta manera a su chica y-

—El señor Eustass me importa una mierda —gruñó pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Nami intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió—. A mí me importas tú. Me importan tus razones para no escucharme... Me importa conocer tus excusas para no responder mis llamadas, mis correos, mis cartas, cambiar de vida y olvidarme... Me importa saber porqué desapareciste del mapa y después de diez años únicamente decidiste cruzarte en mi camino —enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica—. ¡Me importas tú y tu maldito orgullo!

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones —masculló Nami con saña—. Fuiste tú el que debió de haber pensado en todo el daño que me hiciste.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del moreno, Nami se escabulló por debajo de sus brazos hasta quedar libre de él. Law se había quedado rígido en su lugar, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella tenía razón en una parte de su reproche.

—Nami, yo-

—No te preocupes, _Torao_ —se rió ante su propio comentario—. No deseo escuchar ninguna de tus palabras. No mientras no sean cuestiones laborales.

Entró de nuevo al lugar de la celebración, dando largas zancadas, provocando el sonido del taconeo sobre el suelo de madera. Law intentó seguirle el paso, pero se detuvo al ver Robin caminaba hacia su dirección con una enigmática sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Ella le cuestionó la razón por la cual se había demorado, pero él no la escuchó. Tenía la vista merodeando alrededor de la sala, buscando a la chica de cabello naranja, sin éxito alguno. Cuando logró localizarla, pudo observar que ya se encontraba con el pelirrojo, el cual la abrazaba de una manera posesiva; reprimió el impulso de ir y estrecharle un golpe sobre su cara para que dejara de abrazarla, no obstante, él no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.

—Señores —Nami llamó la atención de los presentes—. El día de ayer, este caballero me hizo una propuesta que definiría el rumbo de nuestras vidas —señaló a un incrédulo Eustass—. Me propuso matrimonio.

Tanto Sanji, como Penguin y Shachi abrieron sus ojos a tal punto de desorbitarlos; Luffy, quien había llegado un momento antes junto a su novia Hancock, sólo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, pues ya sabía aquella noticia; Los demás invitados lanzaron varios comentarios aduladores hacia la pareja, que ahora se tomaba de las manos y hubo algunos que sólo esbozaron una discreta sonrisa, como Zoro -quien estaba bebiendo junto a Perona, su prometida- y Robin. Todos se mostraban felices por la pareja, a excepción de _él._

Law no mostró expresión alguna. La monotonía en sus facciones era tal que no se podía describir si estaba molesto, decepcionado o incluso dolido. En cambio, tensó sus puños por lo bajo, sin alterarse ante el firme agarre que mantenía Robin sobre su brazo. Miró a Nami fijamente, causando que ésta le dedicara una fugaz mirada. No se inmutó ante la gélida mirada, cortesía del moreno. Continuó:

—Y hoy he decidido darle una respuesta —de nuevo miró a Law, para después dirigirse al pelirrojo—. Kid, he pensado bastante tu propuesta, y he llegado a una sola conclusión.

Tanto Shachi como Penguin se mantenían alertas ante cualquier reacción de su líder. Sabían perfectamente dónde había estado unos momentos atrás.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _[1] Fragmento de la canción "My beauty queen" del cantante Daniel Powter._

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _¡Saludos, lectores! El nuevo capítulo está listo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta vez me tardé más de un mes en actualizar, pero ya no tardaré tanto tiempo (creo)._

 _No tengo mucho que decir, a excepción de que en el capítulo pasado tuve unas faltas de ortografía garrafales, a parte de que me comí varias palabras y signos de puntuación. Tal vez en este también, pero les aseguro que son menos que los anteriores._

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a:_**

 ** _hanasho:_** _Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que leas este capítulo. A mí también me encanta el LawNa (es mi OTP)._

 ** _Sky In pieces:_** _¿Esperabas que la novia de Law fuera Robin? Jajaja, Sí, será un fic LawNa, pero también habrá algo de KidNa, aún es el comienzo, pero sí habrá más momentos LawxNami... Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, de verdad que me encanta ver tus comentarios._

 ** _Guest:_** _Agradezco mucho tu comentario. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

 _Agradecimientos también a las personas que lo han marcado como Favorito o le han dado en Seguir... Sigan leyendo xD_

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	4. Envy: The one who loves you

**Consejo:** Escucha música mientras lees, fomentará tu imaginación y concentración.

* * *

IV.  
"Envy: The one who loves you"

* * *

Salió de la pista de baile arrastrando los pies, gracias a los efectos que el alcohol le empezaba a regalar. Se sentía confundida y mareada, miraba a su alrededor y solo pudo divisar el rostro de su compañero, preocupado por su estado. Era la primera vez que unas cuantas copas hacían efecto sobre ella tan rápido, quizás había sido por la tensión que sentía cada vez que Law la miraba profundamente, con aquellos ojos grisáceos que le provocaban unas ganas incontrolables de beberse hasta la última gota de alcohol sobre su copa. Y no era para menos, el tipo le sonreía con cinismo después de tomar de la mano a su novia.

Tras una serie de pasos de baile con el pelirrojo, antes de comenzar a sentir náuseas, Nami se dirigió a la barra donde servían las bebidas, siendo acompañada por su pareja. El hombre la dejó un momento sentada sobre un banco, tenía que pedir su auto para poder llevarla a casa, así que se ausentó por un momento. Ella no se percató de eso y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, quería dormir un poco antes de ser llamada por alguien. Sin embargo, no pudo lograr su cometido gracias a los sollozos de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Era bastante molesta.

Dispuesta a reclamarle, levantó la cabeza, mostrando un evidente ceño fruncido. No obstante, antes de decir cualquier cosa, se percató de la dueña de aquellos sollozos: Hancock.

—No necesito tu lástima —escupió al ver el repentino cambio de expresión sobre el rostro de Nami—. Soy yo la que debería sentirla por ti, gatita.

Nami entrecerró los ojos, miró por un momento a la modelo, se encontraba decaída y un aura depresiva se formaba a su alrededor. Cayó en cuenta poco después de una cosa: Luffy no estaba con ella y, por una vez, ella no se veía preocupada por buscarlo.

—Hancock —no estuvo muy segura de lo que le diría. En realidad, pocas veces había entablado una conversación con ella, sólo la veía cuando estaba con Luffy y, no hablaban muy amigablemente.

—Eres una afortunada, Nami —interrumpió sarcástica—. Tienes al mejor amigo más guapo del mundo, un novio que te protege como ningún otro y un amante que cumple las expectativas de cualquier mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó aún más confundida la cantante.

—Si piensas que yo soy como los demás, estás equivocada —continuó la de cabello azabache, volteando a verla fijamente—. Te vi salir con él detrás de ti hace un rato. No negarás que estuvieron juntos.

El rostro de Nami adquirió un color carmín después de escucharla. El idiota de Law había pretendido eso desde el principio, tal vez; sentía hervir la sangre, en ese momento sintió unas ganas enormes de levantarse y golpear el rostro del hombre, sin embargo, sus piernas no funcionaban.

—T-te equivocas —apenas pudo pronunciar. No sabía si era por los nervios o el alcohol—. Yo no-

—Luffy me lo dijo todo —una vez más la interrumpió. Ante la mirada incrédula de Nami, ella continuó—: Trafalgar Law y tú, sostuvieron un romance, ¿no es así?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, a tal punto de erguirse sobre su asiento; la mayor había tocado un tema que ni siquiera había platicado con su mejor amigo. Por eso la odiaba, o al menos eso se decía mentalmente en ese momento.

Si bien, no se molestaba con el despistado de Luffy por haber confesado su secreto a la mujer que tenía a un lado, ella sabía que no lo hubiese hecho si no le tuviera tanta confianza a Hancock; lo que le molestaba, era que la propia Hancock se lo preguntara tan directamente, además de haberla estado observando toda la noche. Y a ella no podía recriminarle nada sin salir con un par de moretones de su parte, claro, la modelo tampoco saldría ilesa.

—Me alegro, gatita —como odiaba ese mote, mucho más proviniendo de Hancock—. Eso quiere decir que tú y... Luffy, siempre han sido amigos, después de todo —dio un largo suspiro, limpió el rastro de lágrimas que rodaban sobre su mejilla antes de continuar—: algún día me gustaría escuchar tu versión. Luffy sólo me ha dado pequeños detalles.

Tras la sonrisa de la mayor, una mueca se formó en el rostro de Nami. Aquella mujer nunca había sido amable con ella y mucho menos, se había preocupado de esa manera. Tal vez estaba igual de borracha que ella y era el efecto del alcohol el que estaba haciendo su trabajo. Sin embargo, ella quería desahogarse con alguien en ese momento, así que no vio ningún problema en contarle algunas cosas.

—Hace diez años, antes de conocer a Luffy, él y yo sostuvimos una relación amorosa —Nami sonrió con melancolía—. Era una adolescente y él, algunos años mayor que yo. Salía a menudo a diferentes localidades, iniciaba su carrera con el pié derecho. Pero eso no era ningún obstáculo para que pudiéramos estar juntos...

 ** _-Flashback (Phoenix, 10 años atrás)-_**

 _—Nami, no llores —Law la intentaba calmar mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello—. Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes._

 _—Pero esta vez tardaste demasiado —ella se aferraba a su pecho, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos—. ¿Qué haré cuando esos viajes se conviertan en giras nacionales?_

 _El joven tragó grueso. Nami supo que se había tensado ante la posibilidad, gracias al aumento de los latidos de su corazón, también la había dejado de acariciar. Por un momento, sintió miedo al pensar que él se olvidaría de ella en uno de sus tantos viajes, encontraría a una mejor persona y continuaría su camino sin ella, pero, se relajó en el instante en que el joven cantante la apretó más contra su pecho, inhalando su perfume._

 _—¡Qué cosas dices! —soltó una carcajada—. Cuando sea famoso, te daré a conocer como mi novia y futura esposa, te llevaré conmigo a todas mis giras y estaré contigo en tu camino a convertirte en la Reina del Rock, porque sé que lo lograrás._

 _—E-esposa... —Nami articuló esa palabra con un brillo reflejado en sus ojos. Aunque fuera una adolescente, la ilusión que desmoronaba en aquella palabra, la hacía sentirse la mujer más feliz. Y no era sólo todo lo que conllevaba esa palabra, sino la persona que la había dicho._

 _—Por supuesto, pero antes debemos hacer oficial nuestra relación —dijo de repente el joven—. Ni siquiera tu hermana sabe de esto._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía porqué no habían mencionado ni una palabra con respecto a su relación, tal vez era por la adrenalina que sentían al mantener en secreto sus actos. Sin embargo, sabían en el fondo que esa no era exactamente la razón y, tampoco sabían exactamente cuál era._

 _Law temía que la hermana mayor de su novia lo desaprobara, o peor, que le prohibiera estar con él. Reconocía que esos actos no eran propios de Nojiko y que no se atrevería a hacer algo de ese tipo, debido a la gran amistad que habían forjado desde que tenían memoria, no obstante, no descartaba la posibilidad._

 _Nojiko era una hermana sumamente estricta cuando se lo planteaba y sobre protectora desde que su madre había muerto. Prácticamente se había convertido en una sustituta, pero Nami la quería mucho porque a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por ella y la amaba más que a nadie, llegando a ponerla en primer lugar antes de cualquier pretendiente. Era por eso que Law dudaba de ser el mejor candidato para ella, sabiendo que no iba a poder estar mucho tiempo con la chica si su carrera rendía frutos, además de tener la mentalidad de haber traicionado su confianza al enamorarse de Nami, sabiendo que lo trataba como un hermano. Eran ellos los más maduros y por lo tanto, los mejores amigos, después de todo._

 _—Por ahora, dejemos que las cosas se den a su debido tiempo —concluyó ella, alejándose de él lentamente._

 _Nami lo comprendía, entendía lo que él sentía en ese momento. No dijo nada porque sabía que con tan sólo tocar el tema a fondo, lo estaría presionando, y el no quería eso. Sonrió y se distanció unos pasos de él, justo a tiempo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y mostrar a su hermana mayor con las compras en sus manos. Ambos se apresuraron a ayudarla con las bolsas y colocarlas sobre la mesa del comedor, cuando regresaron, se dieron cuenta de la seria expresión en el rostro de Nojiko._

 _—Nami..._

 _La mayor la miró con pesar, por lo cual, Nami sólo pudo preocuparse. En ese momento, Law dejó de existir para las dos e incluso, la mayor ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia; caminó hasta donde estaba su hermana con una mueca adornando su rostro, se inclinó para abrazarla y reír con entusiasmo._

 _—Nos vamos de viaje. Acaban de contratarme en la agencia de modelos de la que tanto te platiqué._

 ** _-Flashback End-_**

 _«Y nunca hizo lo nuestro oficial»_ Pensó con malestar.

—No entiendo —mencionó de repente Hancock—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu hermana consiga el trabajo de sus sueños?

—Eso sólo fue el comienzo de una larga historia, Boa —Nami arrastró las palabras con desgano. Realmente no quería contarle nada a su "rival", sin embargo, al estar con ella sin discutir, las palabras fluían sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Espero que puedas comtármelo todo —se sinceró después de regalarle una sonrisa tímida.

La de cabello naranja arqueó una ceja divertida, por más que aparentara odiar a esa mujer, en el fondo le había tomado mucho aprecio. Sabía que no era mala persona, a pesar de llevar una mascara ante la sociedad de arrogancia e indiferencia. No por nada, Luffy la había elegido como su pareja.

Entonces se dio cuenta del importante detalle que había dejado pasar. Miró a su alrededor y pudo divisar a Luffy un par de metros de distancia, se encontraba junto a Usopp, ambos haciendo tonterías para llamar la atención. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos del muchacho era nulo, no mostraba la típica actitud de niño infantil que sacaba a relucir en cada fiesta y lo peor, era que su novia no lo había seguido como siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo.

Algo andaba mal.

—¿Me dirás? —Hancock parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta—. Lo sucedido entre Luffy y tú.

Apartó bruscamente la mirada sin saber qué responder exactamente. Era cierto que Nami había sido fiable antes y se había comportado como alguien a quien estimaba; también era cierto que no le desagradaba la idea de charlar más a menudo con ella y también era cierto que podía ayudarle o por lo menos, darle un consejo con respecto a su situación.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de dar una vista rápida hacia su novio. Recordó su fría mirada cuando Nami aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Kid; a su vez, también recordó que el moreno la miró con desaprobación antes de alejarse de ella buscando la compañía de sus amigos Zoro y Usopp. Estaba molesto con ella y Nami podía deducirlo a simple vista, sin embargo, no se lo había restregado, aún.

—Quiero casarme con él —dijo. Su mirada se mantenía gacha y sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con sus cabellos.

Nami arqueó una ceja. No era un tema de relevancia el que Hancock estuviera profundamente enamorada de Luffy a tal grado de obsesionarse con una boda de ensueño lo más pronto posible, por lo que no entendía muy bien el punto. Sonrió relajada.

—Boa, si lo que quieres es-

—Quiero casarme sin tener hijos.

Nami se quedó en shock, tratando de asimilar la última frase. Si bien, Hancock había prounciado aquellas palabras con un tono de voz sumamente bajo, fue lo suficientemente claro como para que ella escuchara. Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio y ella sólo rió con nerviosismo, propinándole unas palmadas sobre su espalda.

—Luffy no te obligaría a hacer eso.

—¡No entiendes! —la morena elevó la voz, comenzaba a hartarse. Golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo retroceder a su acompañante—. ¡Yo no deseo tener hijos, no deseo destruir mi cuerpo!

—Boa, no entiendo-

—¡Estoy embarazada! —interrumpió colérica. El rechinido de sus dientes se hizo cada vez más sonoro, cosa que comenzó a alarmar a Nami—. Luffy quiere que nazca, pero yo me niego. Gata, quiero abortar a este niño.

Un estruendoso _«¡¿Qué?!»_ no se hizo esperar por parte de la pelinaranja, si anteriormente se encontraba borracha, podía jurar que en ese momento el alcohol que había consumido se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza, tratando de asimilar esa información. Había sabido desde el principio que aquellos dos habían discutido, pero no se imaginaba la magnitud de su discusión y mucho menos, que la razón fuese más complicada de lo que parecía.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Hancock volvieron a cristalizarse segundos después de confesarle a Nami su situación. Recordó lo duro que había sido Luffy cuando le manifestó que abortaría al bebé que llevaba en su vientre, incluso lo vio llorando, quizás por la rabia que había sentido o simplemente la decepción que le causo. Eso era lo de menos. Él no la quiso escuchar, simplemente le había dicho que si seguía con esa absurda idea en la cabeza, el iba a luchar porque su voluntad no se cumpliera, no le importaba llevar esa situación a un tribunal, con tal de que su hijo naciera.

Lo amaba como no había amado a ningún otro, era el primer y único novio que había tenido y se sentía orgullosa de que así fuera; lo conoció en una situación un tanto particular: cuando ella despreció y humilló a su empleada Margaret -y amiga de Luffy-, él le dijo que ella le daba asco, discutió con sus hermanas y al final terminaron siendo amigos, después de aclarar sus diferencias. Sin embargo, ese día él le había profesado que debían darse un tiempo, después de tres años de relación. Él estaba dudando de sus sentimientos, por causa de un niño. Era por eso que a ella no le gustaban los niños, eran la mayor razón de muchos problemas entre parejas.

—Hancock —llamó cabizbaja la cantante. Se sorprendió de haberla llamado por su nombre y supuso que también la había sorprendido a ella, gracias a que captó su atención de inmediato—. Yo no soy la indicada para decirte qué decisión tomar, porque no somos amigas y no tengo la intención de serlo. Pero déjame decirte algo, como mujer.

La azabache sólo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que continuara.

—No te guíes por la apariencia, tampoco te guíes por lo que diga el amor de tu vida —hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro—. Guíate por tus sentimientos... Sé que Luffy puede ser un idiota muchas veces, o tal vez no entienda nada de la frustración que sientes en este momento. Pero él te ama y estoy segura de una cosa: él sólo quiere lo mejor para ustedes. Sé que estará contigo siempre, apoyándote, queriéndote, acompañándote a pesar de los errores que cometas; aunque esa decisión la tengan que tomar entre los dos, sabrán llegar a una conclusión acertada, porque son adultos responsables, después de todo.

Se levantó de su asiento después de aquella charla. Pudo divisar a lo lejor que Kid se acercaba con una cara de "pocos amigos", supuso que se había vuelto a pelear con algún empleado del lugar. Echó un ultimo vistazo hacia su costado y, cuando estuvo dispuesta a irse, no se imaginó que Hancock se levantara de su lugar con torpeza y la estrechara en un abrazo. Pudo escuchar los hipidos que provocaban sus sollozos, así que no dudó en corresponder el cálido abrazo que por primera vez le regalaba su rival. Nunca había imaginado ver de esa manera a la imponente Boa Hancok, ni mucho menos esperaba verla así de nuevo. Se sentía extraña al ver sus lágrimas.

Instintivamente, posó su vista en Luffy, quien estaba atento a la situación. Pudo observar que él también había estado llorando, sus ojos hinchados y rojos lo delataban. Lo intentó consolar con una sonrisa, sabía que él entendería como siempre lo había hecho. No eran los mejores amigos por nada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento, Nami supo que se había tranquilizado un poco.

—Ahora sé porqué Luffy te aprecia tanto —susurró Hancock, llamando de nuevo su atención—. Eres una buena persona... Gracias.

Cuando ella quiso responder, su prometido ya se encontraba ahí, por lo que la modelo se alejó de ella lo más pronto que pudo y se dirigió al tocador, dejando perplejo al pelirrojo y a Nami con un sólo pensamiento:

 _«Me encantaría conocerte mejor, Hancock»_

* * *

Salió lo más pronto posible del lugar, directo a la entrada. La había dejado sola en ese estado de ebriedad y aunque, se encontrara entre amigos y conocidos, Nami podía actuar con imprudencia en cualquier momento. Había pensado llevarla consigo, pero sabía que eso los haría perder más tiempo.

Esperó impaciente a que el encargado del Ballet Parking le entregara su auto, miró en todas direcciones, atento a cualquier signo de que el empleado llegara. Sin embargo, al girar su vista hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto que lo miraba con una expresión divertida: Trafalgar D. Law.

—Es una noche agradable, ¿no crees, señor Eustass? —la arrogancia en la voz de Law no se hizo esperar.

—Piérdete, Trafalgar —respondió secamente—. Lárgate a hacer lo que mejor sabes: escribir canciones sobre desamor.

Por un momento, a Law se le desorbitaron los ojos tan sólo escuchar la última frase del pelirrojo, el cual había nivelado su tono altanero y burlesco. Bufó, agachó la cabeza con el objeto de ocultar la sonrisa socarrona que había comenzado a esbozar y rió por lo bajo, lo cual provocó un gruñido molesto por parte de Kid.

—Quizás deba escribir algo nuevo —apuntó con desinterés—. Algo que hable sobre una pasión entre dos cantantes de rock, dos cantantes que trabajarán juntos.

—¿Qué mierda tratas de decir, imbécil? —Kid comenzaba a cabrearse. No era nuevo que el hombre al que tenía enfrente fuera un rival suyo, si de música se tratase; tampoco era nuevo que siempre que se encontraban, se agredieran verbalmente.

—Quién sabe...

El moreno se encogió de hombros, por lo cual Kid emitió un gruñido más fuerte, aacompañado de varias maldiciones dirigidas a él. Se abstuvo de reír a carcajadas, la imagen de su rostro cabreado y con un evidente Tic en el ojo izquierdo era todo un espectáculo para él. Sabía que el hablar de Nami lo ponía al borde de los celos que siempre contenía, la trataba como suya -y no estaba del todo en un error-, pero él estaba seguro que el pelirrojo podía llegar más lejos con tal de casarse con ella.

Kid no era una mala persona ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, el carácter y temperamento que lo caracterizaban, eran dignos de un hombre como él. Incluso admiraba su manera de rebelarse ante el gobierno y la justicia con su música punk, en ella, hablaba todo lo que sentía realmente y no tenía la necesidad de mostrar sus sentimientos de otra manera. Tal vez era por eso que Nami estaba con él, pues no veía otra forma en la cual se hubiese fijado en él.

—¿A qué viniste? —cuestionó el cantante de punk ya más calmado—. ¿A restregarle que tú sí podrás trabajar junto a tu pareja?

—No —respondió simplemente—. A restregarte que estaré más cerca de "tu chica", señor Eustass.

—Eres un-

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió las palabras de Kid con cinismo—. Soy un maldito hijo de puta, como tú siempre me has llamado. Pero recuerda que, este maldito puede quitarte a tu prometida, incluso horas antes de tu boda.

—¿Crees que Nami quisiera largarse con un mediocre depresivo? —contrarió Kid con autosuficiencia. Se cruzó de brazos y emitió un bufido—. ¿De verdad piensas que mi gatita podría fijarse en el novio de su mejor amiga? —carcajeó fuertemente, logrando hacer fruncir el ceño a Law—. No seas estúpido, Trafalgar. Nami es una mujer inteligente, ella sabe perfectamente que una vida al lado de un miserable como tú, que sólo utiliza de cebo a la bajista de su banda para llamar su atención, es una completa pérdida de tiempo... Tal vez seas uno de los cantantes más populares de los últimos tiempos y tengas talento nato, pero ¡mírate! No eres más que un amargado, que intenta llamar la atención con su rostro. ¡Eres patético!

Tal vez tenía razón, Law escribía canciones con temas particularmente relacionados con ella, su amor de adolescencia, algo de lo que Kid no tenía conocimiento alguno. Por una parte, eso alegraba al moreno, pues sabía que si él llegaba a enterarse del romance entre Nami y él una década atrás, se burlaría por haber sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarla; sin embargo, también quería que lo supiera de una vez por todas, para así poder estregarle el hecho de que su ahora prometida, había sido su novia mucho tiempo antes.

—¿Quieres apostar? —cuestionó con simpleza.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Kid. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió peligrosamente a Law, con una vena palpándole la sien, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

Él ni se inmutó ante el fuerte agarre que ejercía sobre su cuello, tampoco prestaba atención a las maldiciones que le gritaba, sonrió de lado y miró fijamente los ojos doradosdorados del pelirrojo que expulsaban fuego. Había logrado su cometido, hacerlo enfadar.

—Escúchame bien, bastardo —Kid gruñó de nuevo—. Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a Nami, porque te juro que te mataré.

—Esa es una amenaza que debería de hacerte yo, ¿no crees? —Law endureció la mirada y borró todo rastro de la sonrisa que tenía—. Soy yo el que te dice a ti, que si se te ocurre hacerle daño a Nami, me las pagarás caro, Eustass.

—No me tomes como un idiota.

—Entonces deberías dejar de comportarte como uno —se soltó bruscamente del agarre—. Recuerda que la señorita Nami puede terminar en mi cama en cuanto cometas una estupidez. Sabes que no puedo resistirme ante mujeres como ella: fáciles y zorras.

—¡Maldito seas!

Law no vio venir el puño que se acercaba a su rostro, así que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el golpe que sintió momentos después sobre su mejilla derecha. Un hilillo de sangre se asomó por la comisura de su labio y el ardor no se hizo esperar. Se limpió la sangre con la muñeca y rió descaradamente.

No supo la razón del porqué había dicho eso de Nami. Por un momento había recordado el día en que ella se convirtió en lo más detestable para él, aunque hubiese sido tan sólo un instante en el que la rabia lo había consumido. Había recordado el día en que para él, ella había dejado de existir, gracias a una traición.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que la había llamado de esa manera. En el fondo, sabía perfectamente que los celos lo tenían completamente dominado. Se sentía idiota al aceptar que tenía envidia de la relación -aparentemente perfecta- que Nami sostenía con el pelirrojo; tenía envidia del hombre al que tenía enfrente, él la quería, la protegía y la respetaba a pesar de la cantidad de fans y pretendientes que ésta tenía; él tenía el privilegio de hacerse llamar su prometido y tenía el derecho de decirle todo aquello. Merecía el golpe que le había propinado y no iba a comenzar una pelea por la envidia que sentía.

—Te lo advierto, Trafalgar —Kid gruñó de nuevo—. La tocas y te juro que te mato.

—¿De verdad crees que haré caso de tus advertencias? —Law se mofó descaradamente—. Eso es algo que tú no decides. La señorita Nami es la que dirá si la toco o no.

Volvió a tocarse el labio roto, provocándose un ligero ardor en la zona afectada; caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta que conducía al bar, después de todo aún lo esperaba su novia dentro -le había prometido que volvería pronto y ya había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba-, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar que Kid le llamaba de nuevo. Sonrió, aún dándole la espalda y escuchó atentamente la advertencia de nuevo:

—No te acerques a ella.

—No me des órdenes.

* * *

 _I pulled away to face the pain_

 _(Salí a enfrentarme al dolor)_

 _I close my eyes and drift away..._

 _(Cierro mis ojos y voy a la deriva...)_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, la tenue luz del sol colándose por su ventana hizo que sintiera un ligero escozor en las pupilas. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz del día, bostezo y se estiró cual gato perezoso. Se dio cuenta poco después que se encontraba en su habitación y de la persona que se encontraba a su lado viendo la televisión.

—Buenos días, nena. ¿Dormiste bien?

—¡Kid! —se sobresaltó al instante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo quedarme en tu casa, después de haberme quedado preocupado porque te desplomaste en mi hombro? —se hizo el ofendido después de cruzarse de brazos—. Nena, tu prometido también necesita conocer mejor tu hogar.

 _Over the fear that I will never find_

 _(Sobre el miedo de que nunca encontraré)_

 _A way to heal my soul..._

 _(Una forma de curar mi alma...)_

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la canción de fondo que transmitía aquel programa de televisión que miraba el pelirrojo, canción interpretada por la banda "The Thousad Sunny". Nami suspiró, no podía replicar sabiendo que probablemente él había cuidado de ella durante toda la noche.

—Esa canción se ha mantenido en el top 50 después de varios años —informó el pelirrojo, orgulloso de su novia—. Realmente tienes talento.

Ella observó detenidamente el televisor. El videoclip mostraba a su banda interpretando aquella canción con gran pasión, como si cada uno sintiera fluir la pieza. Recordaba ese día en el que grabaron el vídeo: Sanji en la batería, tocando con maestría los platillos; Usopp en el piano, deleitándose con cada nota que salía de sus dedos; Robin en el bajo, luciendo su pasión al tocar esas cuatro cuerdas; Zoro en la guitarra, dedicándose a embelesar la canción cada vez que tocaba las cuerdas como todo un profesional y ella con la voz, una voz catalogada por muchos como "melodía de ángel", sintiendo cada letra en su interior, porque ella había escrito la canción después de todo.

 _And I will wander till the end of time_

 _(Y vagaré hasta el final de los tiempos)_

 _Torn away from you..._

 _(Apartada de ti...)_

—Aunque creo que es algo melancólica —Kid la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Como si alguien te hubiera hecho daño.

Sonrió nerviosa, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había teñido sus mejillas; por suerte, el hombre ya había puesto su atención sobre el televisor y no la había mirado. Él no tenía idea alguna de que muchas de sus canciones las había escrito por una razón en especial y esa razón se llamaba Trafalgar D. Law. Cada letra reflejaba lo que sentía por el día a día, aunque a veces el tema variaba, siempre hacia una mención implícita de él.

—¿Tú piensas eso? —preguntó tímida, cuando se había cerciorado de que su sonrojo había disminuido.

—Gatita, todo el mundo lo cree. Inclusive piensan que tus canciones tienen dedicatorias ocultas —él la miró detenidamente. A ella le pareció una eternidad, pero no le importaba.

Los ojos dorados de su pareja le provocaban una sensación en su pecho reconfortante y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Por primera vez no se arrepentía de haberle dado una respuesta positiva a su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Empiezo a creer todas esas patrañas de que en realidad sí tienen dedicatoria.

El hombre despegó la vista de ella con una mueca de desagrado. Sonrió enternecida con la imagen que le regalaba, digna de un hombre celoso y se aferró a su musculoso brazo. Lo conocía, aunque no fuera de mucho tiempo atrás. Hacía tan sólo cuatro meses en los que ambos se habían conocido, después de que él pasara más de siete años buscándola como un loco desde un encuentro de pocos minutos. Se hicieron amigos al instante y después de un mes, él se le declaró. Por supuesto, ella aceptó de inmediato y mantuvieronmantuvieron su relación escondida durante tres meses hasta el día de ayer, en el que anunciaban su matrimonio.

Aunque, no sabía exactamente porqué había aceptado su petición de matrimonio si aún no tenían ni un año de noviazgo, tampoco porqué Kid había actuado tan pronto si él mismo le había confesado que no estaba echo para un compromiso tan grande y, mucho menos si tenía tan poco tiempo de a una persona. Eso era lo de menos, lo importante era mirar hacia el futuro y seguir con los preparativos de la boda, no importaba si existía un obstáculo y ese fuera Law.

 _My heart is broken_

 _(Mi corazón está roto)_

 _Sweet sleep, my dark ángel_

 _(Dulces sueños, mi ángel negro)_

 _Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

 _(Libéranos de la carga de la pena)_

 _Over my hard heart...[1]_

 _(Sobre mi duro corazón...)_

—Descuida, cariño —Nami acarició el brazo de su prometido con suma delicadeza—. La gente dice muchas cosas con el objetivo de generar polémica.

—Tienes razón, muñeca —la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella—. Es por eso que la sociedad de ahora está jodida.

Lo que él no sabía, era que la que mentía era Nami. Mucho menos sabía de las personas que hablaban de ella en ese mismo momento...

...

—¡Bartolomeo-san! Las fotos están listas, cuando lo desee podemos publicarlas —sugirió un hombre de cabello negro y bastante alto.

—Esperemos unos días más, Hajrudin —el hombre de cabello verde, similar a una cresta, se levantó de su asiento, mostrando el periódico que antes leía a su compañero—. Nami-sempai nos acaba de dar la noticia de su boda, debemos respetar su felicidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que desecharemos las fotografías sin publicarlas? —preguntó incrédulo el grandulón.

La sonrisa en Bartolomeo se agrandó y sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso color carmín. Contuvo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas gracias al comentario de su compañero. Ambos eran periodistas y estaban un tanto obsesionados con Luffy y sus amigos.

—¿Estás loco? —vociferó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Una noticia de esta magnitud no puede ser desperdiciada de tal forma... ¡Se trata de Luffy-sempai!

El de cabello negro sólo se limitó a observar las fotografías que mostraban al par de amigos tomándose cariñosamente de las manos, mientras Bartolomeo nadaba en sus fantasías. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

 **-To be continued...-**

* * *

 **[1]** Fragmento de la canción "My heart is broken" del grupo Evanescence. Link: watch?v=f1QGnq9jUU0 (youtube)

 **Dato:** La banda _Kiddplay_ (liderada por Eustass Kid en este fic), está inspirada en el grupo de punk rock _Green Day._

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por todos estos meses de ausencia como escritora. No tengo ninguna justificación para hacerlo, pero de verdad me siento apenada con ustedes, lectores._

 _Entre tanto trabajo, escuela y deberes, ha sido muy poco el tiempo que me queda libre, además abandoné el anime hasta que llegara al arco de Whole Cake, bueno, también estuve la mayoría del tiempo viendo Naruto y Fairy Tail... Y me sucedió una desgracia. Tenía planeado subir este (y los capítulos de mis demás historias) mucho antes, pero de repente se me borraron y no tuve tiempo para volverlos a escribir de nuevo y no tenía en dónde escribir de nuevo (sólo mi celular, pero no es lo mismo que una computadora)._ _Sólo espero poder continuar como se debe con todos mis fics._

 _Pero he vuelto, con un gran descubrimiento: puedo subir los capítulos y escribirlos desde el celular, sin necesidad de tablet o computadora :3 (qué inteligente soy, lo sé :v), así que espero continuar más seguido y no abandonar tanto tiempo la página, porque este año tengo varios proyectos en mente que pienso realizar (no sólo con One Piece)... ¡Necesito a alguien que me ayude a escribir! ¿Algún interesado? [No es broma xp]_

 _En fin, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y marcar esta historia como favoritos o le han dado click en seguir, también a:_

 ** _Sky In pieces_**

 ** _Ansias (?)_**

 ** _Guest y Guest x2_**

 ** _Andy_**

 _De verdad me alegra mucho que les guste esto y sigan esperando. Ustedes son mi motivación a seguir escribibiendo aquí._

 _Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de leer mis demás historias: **Bring me to life, Las Damas De La Oscuridad, Same Damn Life** y **Más allá de los sueños.**_

 _Sayonara (\•3•)/_


End file.
